They Have Changed Me
by shelbyforeverlovely93
Summary: Based on the song She Couldn't Change Me A/J


I wrote this story for fun. i love Jasper and Alice so I wrote some litle oneshot. It is based on the song 'She Couldn't Change Me' by Montgomery Gentry. Tell me what you think.

* * *

I looked down at the beauty in my arms. She was so small but she is the biggest part of my life. As she slept in my arms I thought about the beginning of our relationship. It was about two years ago, I was at the old bar near my house. She was the prettiest woman I had ever seen. She had long dark hair, and as I got closer I could she her beautiful crystal blue eyes.

I would swear on anything it was my old wore boots that caught her eye. I remember the song that was playing when I finally got enough courage to ask her to dance, 'Everywhere' by Tim McGraw. We dance the whole night, after she asked for my number I gave it to her without missing a beat. I also asked her for her own, she gave it to me without question. Almost like she was expecting it. I called her that night. We talked like we were old friends it was so easy.

We meet up the following night for dinner. I remember that night so clearly, it was the best night i have ever had.

"I have never dated anyone like you." I remember her telling me on the walk back to the car.

"And how it that?" I asked her.

"You are such a gentleman, the kind of guy who has the up most southern hospitality. Your a real cowboy, that just what I am looking for." she smiled up at me. I feel in love with her that second, she was just so cute. We went on dates every other night, it was either dinner or a movie or both. Sometime we would just spend time at my house or hers.

It was on of those dates at my house when I asked her. We were sitting on my porch swing watching the sun go down. She had her head in my lap, and her feet handing off the side.

"I love watching the sun here it is so beautiful to watch it set over the pastures." she told me as she sat up to lay her head on my shoulder. I looked down at her, the way the sun caught her made her eyes so much brighter and her hair shine. I knew I wanted to spend my life with her.

"Al?"

"Yeah, Jazz?" She lifted her head to meet my eyes.

"I was thinking.." I trailed off not sure if I would be able to handle her telling me no.

"What were you thinking?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Well, I was wondering it you would move in with me" I asked looking down just in time to see her pretty little break into a smile.

"I would love that." She squealed as she lend up to kiss me. The rest of the night we talked about when we were going to move everything. The next day I called my two best friend to help me move her things. Edward was none to thrilled about helping; Emmett on the other hand saw it as an opportunity to hit on my sister, whom he was dating. Alice was bringing her best friend Bella to help us as well. It took us six about five hours to move all of the boxes to my house, and took the girls two hours to put the house together.

It was about a week after she moved in when I came home to see my white room being painted blue. "Alice what are you doing?" I remember asked her trying to keep my anger in check.

"I didn't think you would mind." She spoke quietly looking at the floor. "I was just putting some color in here." The sound of her voice broke my heart. I walked up to her and hugged her, telling her I was sorry for being angry. The days that followed that were some of the worst days of our relationship. She was trying to change me, and i was unchangeable. She got rid of all of my beer and replaced it with some fruity stuff.

She was wearing thin and so was I. I remember coming home one day to see her bags packed I knew I was being stupid but I didn't even try to stop her. I was sitting on the porch swing were I asked her to move in, now watching her leave me.

I saw her about two days after. I almost didn't recognize her. The girl that stood in front of me that day was a blonde, green eyed girl. She was giving me her keys telling me that she was leaving. She headed west with some hip hop mess on her radio. I was a mess those weeks, all I ever did was go to work then come right home.

It was about two weeks after she left I got the call. I will never forget the broken voice that I heard that night. She told me she had been thinking about our quiet country nights. She told me she had no idea why she did what she did. She told me she loved me.

The next day I was sitting on my porch when I saw that familiar old truck pull up the dirt road. She didn't even turn the truck off but instead she jumped out of the truck. Her dark hair was pulled back and her pretty blue eyes were filled with tears.

"I changed my mind, when I couldn't change you."

What she didn't know is that she has changed me and always will. Now as I look down at her I am glad she came back she was the love of my life, my wife, my future. My thought are cut short by my baby girl crying for her bedroom.

"I will go get her." Alice groaned.

"Its okay, I got her." I sighed getting out of bed. I lend down to kiss Alice on the head and went to go get the rest of my future.

They have both change me, and neither of them knew it.

* * *

Reveiw please and tell me what you think.

With Love,

Shelby


End file.
